


I've got flaws

by Rafaperez



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Movie 1. What if Hank hadn't showed up during the kiss?





	I've got flaws

**Author's Note:**

> My first ScottxHope and I'm so in love with these two. Enjoy and leave reviews please.

_Stuck behind the glass and the walls are closing_

_Stuck inside a past that won't let me leave_

_But I'm in chains while you're breaking free_

**Flaws-Olly Murs**

Hope was in front of Scott, staring at the man that, even if she didn't want to admit, had won her heart and showed he was trustful and a good man. She opened a small smile, her arms crossed over her chest and her heart started beating fast, not only because he was charming, but for the way he was bending his head down, getting closer, his warm breath touching her cheeks.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked, curious at her smile, watching then her cheeks flush lightly and he thought she looked more beautiful than ever, looking more at ease, without so many things to worry.

Scott raised his hand toward her face slowly, asking in silence for permission and she didn't move away. He touched one lock of her short black hair, brushing away from her cheek to put behind her ear, seeing how their relationship had changed and he was happy that she seemed to enjoy being with him, as he was falling in love with the bossy woman. She then parted her lips, admitting:

"You've changed Scott, or maybe you've always been a good guy but I didn't pay attention to you."

"I'm not so good, you know." Scott told her awkwardly, releasing her lock of hair and running his hand through his own, sighing while he thought about everything he'd done wrong on the past few years.

"I still got my flaws, even if in the end invading Hank's house had been his plan so I'd find the ant man suit... I'm not responsible, I talk too much..."

"We all have our own flaws, remember when you first met me? I was cold and wanted to do all by myself..." Hope murmured, lessening the distance between them and she raised one hand, placing over his heart, feeling it beat as fast as her own, making her relax a little.

"But I've changed after meeting you and you've changed too, you're a great father and a wonderful man, you have flaws, but we all have."

Her sincere words caught him off guard like her touch too and then, he opened a beautiful smile, taking another step toward her, leaving their faces only inches apart and he murmured:

"You're incredible, you know?"

She gave him a small smile and lowered her head, feeling herself blushing because only Scott could catch her off guard, get into her armor and then he held her by the arms gently making her raise her head, seeing him getting closer and making her heart tremble in a good way, something he saw too and he ran his hands up and down her arms, massaging them.

"Scott..."

"It's true, you're incredible... Even in that day you punched me during the training and..." He saw her smile and smiled too. "I'm talking too much again."

"You talk too much, but it's cute."

And the way she'd told him that, so sincere, her eyes shining and with a beautiful smile, made the man bend his head brushing his lips almost over hers, staring at her and waiting for an answer to be sure it was what she wanted too, and when her smile grew and she closed her eyes, taking her hands to his hair, Scott kissed her.

Their lips seemed to fit perfectly and the woman put more pressure in the kiss, feeling one of his hands, strong but gentle go to her back and massage her gently over the fabric of her blouse and she sighed against his lips, melting.

Scott felt his body shiver at the feel of her nails running through his hair and he touched her lips with his tongue and parted then, deepening the kiss. His hand went inside her blouse meeting the soft skin of her back and making her stretch in his arms seeking more contact.

Still kissing they slowly made their way toward the armchair there, forgetting for a moment they were in Hank's living room, who was in the kitchen, but all that mattered that moment was them.

Scott fell on the armchair with Hope on top on her knees now taller than him, kissing him while her hands held his face, making him groan with her tongue provoking him and he lowered one hand to her waist to keep her in place while the other kept exploring her back, thinking how luck he was to be with an incredible woman like Hope Van Dyne.

"Scott..." She sighed while his lips lowered to her neck, brushing his stubble and smelling her sweet scent and she slipped her arms around his neck.

He then rested his forehead against hers and they stayed like that for a moment, panting and their faces flushed from the long kiss and smiling before he admitted, raising one hand to caress her cheek:

"I'm a lucky guy for having you..."

She laughed, staring at him with those beautiful eyes, smiling while caressing him nape:

"Yes you are... And so am I."


End file.
